M1A4 Abrams
Background One of the first items the US military upgraded with MDC armour plating was of course the M1 Abrams. This was due to the fact manufacturing capabilities were not quite up to snuff in order to maximize the potential of the new super hard/tough materials. Dubbed the A4 model it featured some other useful upgrades as well such as solid oxide fuel cell technology and a standard upgraded sensory package. Its speed and range were both increased along with the added protection of MDC armour. Its one drawback was it was not a completely MDC constructed vehicle so it did not provide the same kind of protection the later A5 model would. The A4 served along side the A5 until the A5 was fully deployed in the late 2060s. Most had been mothballed or had been transferred for use by the Army Reserves, but a fairly large number also found their way into the hands of poorer nations, where they held their own until the introduction of power armour and smaller robot combat vehicles. Model Type - M1A4 Abrams Class - Main Battle Tank Crew - 4 MDC By Location Main Body 300 Turret 200 120mm Cannon 75 Tracks (2 sets) 180 ea Track Wheels (9 75 ea .50 cal Machine GUn (2) 25 7.62 Machine Gun (2) 10 ea Loaders Gun Shield/Turret 40 Commanders Turret 60 AR - 18 (Vehicle) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 25mm. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Speed Ground - 80kph over the road, 60kph off-road Range - determined by crew endurance Statistics Height - 2.44m Length - 9.77m Width - 3.7m Weight - 66.4 tons Cargo - Minimal survival gear and personal weapons Power System - Solid oxide fuel cell system giving the tank operation deployment of up to 4 weeks between "refuelings" Cost - millions dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 120mm smoothbore Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-Armour Range - 4000m maximum direct fire, 12km maximum indirect fire Damage - 1d6x10+10 HE (1d6x100+100sdc), 3d4x10 HEAT (3d4x100sdc), 2d4x10+10 A/P (2d4x100+100sdc), 1d4x10+10 FRAG (1d4x100+100sdc) blast radius 25ft Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 40 rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - .50 cal machine gun (2, one above main gun and one commanders turret) Primary Purpose - Anti-Infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 5d6+1 per 10 round burst (5d6x10+15sdc) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 100 bursts of explosive rounds Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - 7.62 machine gun (2, one coaxial with main gun, one loaders turret) Primary Purpose - Anti-infantry Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6 per 10 round burst each (3d6x10sdc) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 540 bursts each of explosive rounds Bonuses - NA Type - Optional GAU-18 .50 cal gatling gun (replaces .50 cal mg on commanders turret) Purpose - anti-infantry/vehicle Range - 1500m Damage - 6d6+6 per burst of explosive ammuniation (6d6x10+60sdc) Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - 50 bursts Bonuses - na Type - Optional Mk 47 Automatic Grenade Launcher (replaces .50 cal mg on commanders turret) Purpose - anti-vehicle/infantry Range - 1200m Damage - 3d4 per grenade blast radius 15ft or 6d6 per 10 round burst blast radius 30ft, can be set for airburst anywhere along the guns path in single shot mode with a blast radius of 15ft Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - 200 grenades Bonuses - +1 strike After the introduction of the A5 model, most A4's used ramjet ammunition for the machine g5ns. See the A5 entry for stats on the ramjet equipped machine guns Bonuses and penalties Use vehicle combat training Systems of Note Thermal Vision - Range 4km Targeting System +2 strike Combat Computer NBC Protection Commanders Turret is remote operated Loaders Turret Can be Remote operated Army telephone at rear for infantry to communicate to crew without opening the tank up References Used Wikipedia Modern Military Equipment